Masahiro Ito
"Well, you are quite hard to track down." Masahiro Ito is the commander of the PMC, as well as one of the primary antagonists of Underhell. Biography Background As mentioned by Raito, his father despises Ito, never approving of his methods, only his results. Appearances ''Prologue: We Have a Situation'' Although Ito is not directly seen in the prologue, he was mentioned by one of the PMCs that were holding Jake in the U.D.R.C.'s gas chamber. Ito and his triad were sent to the U.D.R.C. to disable everyone below security clearance 3. He had separate objectives for his lieutenants, Danko was ordered to clean the complex, Marcus was charged with searching for a cure, and Royce's task is to capture or kill escaping personnel. ''Chapter One: Welcome to Underhell'' At some point prior to the outbreak in the A.R.C, Ito puts a stop to a fight between butcher brothers Victor and Igor by smashing the latter's face on a table. Ito makes his first in-game appearance in Chapter One, as he is ordered by his superior to eliminate everyone below security clearance level 3 once again, this time in the A.R.C. Facility. Ito and Marcus were the only two left in command, as Danko was killed by Jake Hawkfield during the events of the Prologue, and Royce is still busy hunting down runaways. He has a radio confrontation with Raito after the latter disappears from Terry's team. Ito later confronts Jake at the gas chamber on Level 2, but is disappointed to see that Jake does not lose control and slaughter everyone around him like he did during his first exposure in the U.D.R.C. Ito is later seen at the parking garage behind a large glass window with numerous bright lights shining in to trick the survivors into thinking they had reached the surface. Matthew goes up to investigate just as Ito gives the signal for his men to detonate numerous C4 explosives and storm the room, killing Matthew and Eric in the process. Ito's final appearance in Chapter One is the Lobby of the East Wing on Level 2, as his men chase Jake, Bryan and Junior in on a train. ''Chapter Two: The Dead City'' ''Chapter Three: The Arrival'' Relationships Raito Ito holds a bitter rivalry with his superior's son, Raito. Marcus Personality and skills Behind the scenes Trivia *Ito's appearance is possibly based on the video game designer of the same name. *If the player fights and kills Tyronne and manages to kill several guards before losing consciousness, Ito can be seen throwing Jake into a new cell in the High Security Block. *It is possible to kill Ito in the North Wing on Level 2, by placing the Radiocracker in the Biology Labs near the windows to the gas chamber. The PMC Soldier nearby will try to shut it down, but the radio will explode killing both the soldier and Ito. However, this death is an exploit not intended by the developers and will prevent the story from progressing further, trapping the player in the gas chamber. Gallery Ito1.jpeg Ito_is_watching.jpg Hl2 2015-07-10 23-21-17-951.jpg|Ito and his PMCs Quotes ''Chapter One quotes'' *''"So the boss' son is here as well, what a touching family reunion, I should've known you would betray him."'' *''"I can't wait to finally meet you, Raito."'' *''"Korewa wasurerarenai tatakai ni naru darou." "It's going to be a fight to remember."'' *''"Well, you are quite hard to track down. And so is she. Looks like I caught two fish with the same net."'' *''"Oh, are you going to spoil the fun?"'' *''"After your exposure and your fascinating reaction, I was ordered to capture you and to keep you alive. He wanted you alive. Personally, I would have put a bullet in your head. And now... Now here we are again. Nothing has changed."'' *''"Ahh, well, this is disappointing. He thought you were special. I thought you were special. Turns out we were both wrong."'' Category:Character's Category:Antagonists Category:NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:Underhell Category:Central Characters Category:PMC